A Trainer's Journey
by DragonGymLeader
Summary: Follow the life of Jackson Markle, a trainer who has a hard time believing in himself. Though with the help of his pokemon he can become the greatest trainer their ever was.


I started playing FireRed (I DO NOT OWN IT OR POKÉMON) and I kinda of wanted to make another story. So here it is. I am NOT stopping Silver's Journey, for your information. There will always be a chapter about Silver's Journey each weekend. Though this one might be once every two weeks, it all depends on how I am feeling. Well I talked(or I guess typed) too much, so lets get on with Jackson Markle's life.

_**VS. Pidgey**_

I sighed As i put down my pencil. I knew I did a cruddy job on the test. I just hope that I will be able to ace the practice test, unlikely though. In Allan Regals School of Pokémon, each semester you have to take a test about abilities and type differences, and evolution traits. Then after you take a battle test with another student, you get your final grade.

"Alvon, Markle your on the water field, room Six-B," The teacher said without any enthusiasm. He wasn't the best teacher, quite boring actually. I got up from my seat, and made my way to the teacher, and he handed me a pokéball. I followed Samuel Alvon, a dark-haired boy who was around my age, out.

We stopped at the water fields door. Samuel opened it with a smirk, he thought he was going to win. He was probably right. I stunk at both tests and practice battles. I went around the field to the other side. I looked at the water in front of me. Only small platforms were going to let non-swimming Pokémon battle.

"_Begin_!" An announcer's voice rang through the intercom. I threw out the pokéball that I got into the water. A small orange fish Pokémon came out, that I recognized as the goldfish Pokémon, Goldeen. I almost felt like crying, I didn't know most of Goldeen's moves.

Alvon sent out a small flying-type Pokémon. I narrowed my eyes, a little mad at my teacher. Why couldn't I get the Pidgey, I at least knew most of its moves.

"Okay then Pidgey, lets try a Quick Attack!"

"Peck!"

Pidgey shot at Goldeen, who just jumped and hit Pidgey back. Both flopped back, though Goldeen into water and Pidgey into the ceiling. What a dork I thought to myself.

"Peck!"

"Supersonic, Goldeen!"

Pidgey shook his head, and shot at Goldeen, its beak glowing gold. Though Golden raised its head and sent small purple rings at Pidgey. The flying-type got hit by the attack, and instead of flying at Goldeen, it spiraled down into the water. Alvon looked worried as the Pidgey splashed around, wildly.

"Try to get back up in the air!"

"Lets help them out, Goldeen, horn attack!"

Pidgey failed to get back into the air by itself but Goldeen swam underneath it and hit it, sending it flying into air. Pidgey struck the ceiling again but managed to shack off his confusion status. Though it looked exhausted.

"Lets take the chance, Water Pulse!"

Rings of water struck Pidgey making it do an arc and crash right into a platform. It was fainted, and Alvon returned it to its pokéball. He left with a frown upon his face while I went to Goldeen and congratulated it. I then followed Alvon out after I returned Goldeen.

I made my way to the grading room to see that the scores were already posted up on a screen. See the semester tests would find out who was ready to get their starter Pokémon. Only the top three with the highest score will get the starters.

I looked up to find that I was the second one, right above Samuel Alvon, with a ninety-one percent. I jumped with joy, other students looked at me oddly. Who cared about them, after two tries, I finally got my starter Pokémon.

"Now would the top three trainers please come to the meeting hall," The teacher said and I followed the other two out. Though I quickly stopped to give Goldeen back to an aide.

I half ran to the meeting hall to find out that the other trainers had already chosen. It looked like Samuel got a Squirtle, I hope I get something cool like Squirtle. I walked up to the table where an older man was standing by, I recognized him immediately.

"Afternoon, Markle," Oak said as he took the last pokéball off the table, "Would you like to see your starter?''

"Yes, sir," I said, wondering what the Pokémon was going to be. Oak pressed the capsule's button, and out came a Bulbasaur. My heart kind of sank, a grass-type, they are beaten so easily though.

"Hey, Bulbasaur," I said, while petting its hand with my hand. The small green creature gave me a glare and the next thing I knew, I get smacked by a vine.

"Ouch!" I said, loud enough for the other trainers and their new Pokémon to turn their heads. I felt my face redden as I returned the Pokémon.

"You are disappointed that you got Bulbasaur," Oak said, as he rummaged around through his bag, "Bulbasaur can feel that disappointment and that is why he attacked you. He doesn't like that."

"Well this is just great," I sighed, "I get my first Pokémon and it doesn't even like me."

"I remember another trainer whose starting Pokémon did not like him at first," Oak said, chuckling, "Well, anyway I would like to give you these. One is a Pokédex and these are pokéballs."

I took the items with a thanks. I was finally going to be a Pokémon trainer, but I didn't feel like I had that much confidence inside of me. Oak left to go talk to another trainer and I made my way back home.

As I was walking to the bike rack I felt something wiggling on my belt. I looked down to see Bulbasaur's ball open. A red light shot out and Bulbasaur appeared.

"Bulb!" He said, looking offended. I groaned, I had not one clue why he was offended. He looked at my shoulder, so I just picked him up and put him on there. He didn't move so I presume he liked the spot. I didn't really care what spot he was in, just that he doesn't hit me with that vine whip again. So together we made it back to my house on my blue bike.

I hope you review! 


End file.
